A vehicular slot antenna has been described in the referenced European Patent Application EP 0 261 762, Nagy et al, in which a slot antenna is located in the roof of a vehicle. The slot antenna is designed both for amplitude-modulated (AM) and frequency-modulated (FM) reception. These signals, in accordance with governmental regulations, have a predetermined direction of polarization. An antenna located in the roof is highly direction-dependent which, in a moving vehicle, is undesirable.